War of Love
by RainingHearts03
Summary: Angel is worried about what will happen if the shield disbands. Her friends and her boyfriend try to comfort her to assure her of the best. find out in this one shot!


War of Love

Angel was so fed up with how the guys have been fighting. Faith was joining her for coffee before they had to go to the arena. "I wish they would stop fighting" Angel said absent-mindedly. Faith nodded in response, they were kind of sad that creative was thinking about disbanding the shield. Dean especially has lost a lot more lately and has given Seth and Roman attitude. Angel has tried snapping him out of it but she knew it was now time to face the harsh reality. The Shield would soon be no more, Angel had begun to worry on where she was going to go. Maybe her and Seth could team up together, like they have for mix tag-team matches in the past. The two women did not know that The Shield had entered the coffee shop until Dean sat next to Angel and kissed her on the temple. Roman did the same thing to Faith. Angel and Faith dropped the subject that they had been previously discussing and traded it in for talk about TLC and their 3 on 1 handicap match against CM Punk. Aj Lee Punks girlfriend is good friends with Angel and Faith, Aj had spoken to the two girls about her concern the previous night during their girls night out at the local bar. Angel sat unusually quiet while the guys talked she looked at Faith with a look that said 'we should go' Faith nodded and the two women stood up and got ready to go. Roman and Dean looked at the two with questionable looks, "where are you to going we just got here?" Dean asked. "Um..Faith and I have some last-minute shopping to do. We'll meet you back at the arena" Angel spoke as her and Faith went out the door. Neither one could deny the tension that weighed on the table, the guys had defiantly been fighting before they came. The Two women decided to leave the thought alone and focus on their 'last minute shopping'. At 5:30 pm Faith and Angel arrived at the arena going their separate ways to their places to get ready for the show. Angel sat in the divas locker room waiting for Aj, when the short black-haired diva finally entered the room Angel began to pace. "Ang whats wrong?" Aj asked her purple haired friend. "whats gonna happen to me when The Shield disbands Aj, Seth and I could be forgotten forever. Dean could leave me because I wasn't good enough for WWE so why would I be good enough for him. Aj I'm so scared." Angel confessed. Aj was stunned for as long as her and Faith have known Angel, Angel was one who didn't talk about her feelings but when she did they knew that the purpled haired woman was defiantly feeling something. Aj hugged Angel to try to console her. "Angel, Dean loves you he would never leave you no matter if the WWE got sick of you or not. He would give you the universe if he wanted to. You know he would. Your worries of him leaving you are just petty little concerns that feel larger than what they are but you honestly have nothing to fear. But if it really worries you that much, go talk to him, fill him in on how you feel. He loves you and you know that" Aj said trying to make Angel feel better, which it had. Angel nodded as she got up and changed into her gear. "Thank you so much Aj you and Faith have always been such good friends to me you two are like family and I would be lost without you two" Angel spoke in a much happier tone. Angel walked to The Shield's locker room so she could meet up with them then her and Dean could accompany Seth and Roman to the ring. Dean would be on commentary while Angel would sit with him like creative demanded, then after the match she would talk to Dean and hopefully get her feelings all sorted out and they could move on from this point and continue on in their relationship. When she finally did reach they're locker room, for some odd reason Angel got nervous almost like the first time she met them when she first got to the business. She knocked on the door. she heard Seth yell" come in". Angel opened the door then walked inside, the guys gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay Angel, you haven't been acting like your self lately?" Seth asked her with true concern in his eyes and voice. Angel nodded, "yeah I'm just fine. Are you guys ready to go?" Angel asked. All three men nodded, when they reached the top of the arena to make their entrance Angel walked next to Dean, they held hands like nothing was wrong but Angel felt the alienity of Dean's presence almost like he was spiritually distancing him self from everyone including her, even though Angel had done the same it still felt odd to her. When the match ended, Seth and Roman Had won Angel was so happy that she could help hugging Dean then Hugging Roman and Seth. When they got back to the locker room Angel asked Dean if she could ride with him back to the hotel. Dean Agreed. When they finally got back to the hotel her and Dean went back to his room so they could talk. Dean and Angel sat on the couch. Angel was really nervous about trying to talk to Dean about her feelings, so she decided to ge it over with. "Dean what happens if you guys disband?" Angel asked him. Dean looked at her with kind of shocked face, he wanted to give her the same awnser that he had giving JBL and Micheal Cole, but he also didn't want to be rude to Angel. "Its not going to happen but if it does I promise i wont leave you" He said with deep sincerity in his voice. "But what if the creative gets rid of me because they probably wont want any extra divas around there is already a lot of them that don't even get to wrestle live anymore but they still have to hang around in the back it's not fair to them" Angel spoke with a bit of worry. Dean sighed he understood what she ment all the time there was new talent constantly coming in causing some of the veterans of the wwe to kind of be over looked and almost forgotten, Dean hugged Angel "If they forget about you then at least you will still have me because I never get sick of being with you" Dean said with a true smile one which really showed off his dimples which Angel absolutely loved. She kissed him goodnight as she laid in his arms and eventually they fell asleep on the couch.

A/N: Hey everyone I know its been a while but I was working on the last 3 chapters for closet heart which chapter 18 will mark its finish. I hope you guys still read my stuff because I love hearing from all of you even if you don't review or message me it still means a lot that you read my stuff. love you guys :)


End file.
